love what love
by diane1234
Summary: Yami a businessman looking for love and yugi single but doesn't know how to love can yami teach him how to love or will he stay single forever even with the support of his friend yyxy sxj bxR MxM
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic hope you Love it

Just don't go to hard on me ok

Don't own yugioh or it caracters

Chapter one character

* * *

Yami a businessman looking for love and yugi single but doesn't know how to love can yami teach him how to love or yugi stay single forever even with the support of his friend "

* * *

"I don't know you sure you can run the shop yourself while I'm gone"

"Yes grandpa I be ok just go and have fun"( he just wants his grandfather to leave the house bad yugi not nice)

"But "

"No but grandpa you need a break"

" aww but" yugi narrows his eye at his grandfather grandpa flinch" fine just take care of my precious game shop for me". ( poor grandpa motou doesn't want to leave his game shop :( so sad )

"I will grandpa I promise"

"Ok go call professeur hopkin and tell him I'm coming"

"Ok grandpa I can I just call joey after you done and ask him if he can help at the game shop"

"Sure and why do you hire him I'm sure you need a helping hand and wouldn't mind just tell joey not to eat all the food ok before I get back"

"Great sure grandpa " yugi said

Door open to and see seto come thought the door (great there is the mean seto coming through the door)

"Hey yugi do you got the stuff i ask for" not sounding happy

"Yeah right here" yugi said while grabing the box and handed it to seto

Seto grabs the box and leave the game shop without saying anything(now now seto don't need to be rude he only did you a favor and should of said thank you jeez )

"What the hell was his problem such in a bad mood"yugi said he sould of at least said thank you jeez someone must of pisses him off good serves him right

"who was that" grandpa said after he got off the phone

Seto for his box he such in a bad mood"yugi said

'Seto doesn't change his always in a bad mood do you expect him to change"

"No I guess not I can't really see him beings in a good mood and smile" yugi shake his head seeing a image of seto smile happily

Grandpa chuckles "well there you go and I am going to go pack now" Grandpa walks up the stairs

"Ok going to call joey now" while Yugi goes and pick up the phone and dial joey

Phone rings then there a click "hello this is joey that all you heard on the phone

"Hey joey I got good news " yugi said

"Oh yeah what is it yug " joey said on the other side of the phone

"Not going to tell you until you get here "

"Aww come on yug tell me"joey whines

"Just come over" yugi roll his eyes

"Why you can't tell me on the phone"

"Nope if you dont come I wont give you chocolate"yugi smirks knowing what joey going going to say like seriously who does like chocolate

"Really YES just give me 10 and I be there yug" joey hang up and yugi puts down the phone and smiles

"This going to be fun" yugi said

"Ok yugi im going now see in a few days" grandpa motou says

"Ok see you grandpa have fun"

"Now no funny business ok"

"Yes grandpa"

"Now yugi I meant it tell joey that too it a job not fooling around ok"

"Yes grandpa I know" yugi smirks

Grandpa sighs knowing his grandson there is going to be alot on

"Dont worry grandpa the game shop isn't going to be burned down"

"I hope so" grandpa motou murmurs while sighs at the same time

"Yuppi it going to be fun"yugi says happily

* * *

And I end it there I guess not long chapter I know

It will be longer next time promise

Disclaimer do not own yugioh see ya next time


	2. Chapter 2

The businessman

About 5 minutes later the door opens to a young handsome man with spikes in his hair like yugi's but only having a couple strain of extra hair for his bangs and has Crimson eyes you can say he is his look a like

Yugi mouth was open because he was handsome no wait hot yeah he was good . No yugi bad you don't even know this guy . problably just wondering around looking at stuff.

Um s-ir a-are you looking f-for something yugi stuttered

Umm yeah well no actually I'm looking for direction could you help. I just got here for a business trip with my friends and they drop me off and told me to find my own way. the businessman said laughing softly while rubbing his neck

Ssure I like to help where is your business trip taking place. yugi said while blushing

Yami smirks walking towards the boy. Damn he looks so cute while his blushing"it at kaiba corp my cousin works there".

Yugi's eyes went wide" really! that like the biggest company in domino that cool do you have a company? ".

No I don't just here to see kaiba and help out and learn from the best . Maybe I own a business company someday and how do you know kaiba anyways ?

"Well ... um I work at this game shop as you can see. Well my grandpa owns it so yeah and I know kaiba for 3 reasons."

One I sell his stuff here like games which just been made and ask me to test them out and see if they sell and if they di i ask for more to sell in the game shop yugi said

"Two I know him from school in which sometimes I wish that I didn't "yagi murmured sighing at the same time

Yami chuckles " Yeah I know what you mean"yugi looked at him confused

"Well you see seto kaiba is my cousin " once yami said that yugi eyes went wide shocked

"Your s-seto cousin WoW that cool"Yugi stuttered

Well not always his quite annoying and yells because he gets something wrong and blames it on me which it isn't fair in my point of view, like seriously who blames it on someone that is your cousin and you didn't do it Yami said a little annoyed

Yugi laughed haha sounds like Kaiba to me always mad at cant he smile for once

Yami smiles "I know and who did it was one of my friends that actually drop me off and left" then Yami sighs

"Sound like your friends aren't very nice I guess"

"No they like pissing people off which I hate they always like to make me mad because it funny to them " Yami rolls his eyes

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

hey pep im back for the 3 chapter

I post a chapter sooner that I through yea lol

Hope you like it

* * *

"Well your friend dont seem very nice"yugi said a little scared of the sound of his friends

Yami closes his eyes while chuckling" they aren't so bad once you get to know them"whole leaning closer to yugi

Yugi backs away while blusing

"You know you look cute while you blush"

Well thanks I guess"yugi looks away from Yami

"No problem if it for you"Yami winked

Yugi blush even more "anyways what what do you do for business"

"Not very much I just make sure to know how much is getting sold and the financial part if we are getting enough money coming in"

"So you know where the stuff is getting sold then "

"No not really seto does that"

"Ohh"

Yami smiles " I could change that I could ask seto if I could pick up the stuff he needs here and his is quite busy these days also because I really like your presence"(oh Yami why dont you just take him home with you ?then you have him in your presence everyday.)

"That nice of you"all of a sudden the phone rings

"Give me a minute"yami nods

"Hello motou resident speaking"yugi said on the phone

"Yug it joey"Joey said

Oh hey joey whats up

Um sorry if it taking time to get there but something came up

Hey it ok just come later, what came up

Joey blush on the other side of the phone not notice by yugi" well umm you see seto wants to see me not that we are dating or anything ( yeah right we know what going on ) he just want to see me that all"

Yugi roll his eyes because he knows joey all to well" joey come on you know I can see that your lying easily".

Yami was wondering who joey was and if this joey meant anything to him how dare he take his little beautiful angle (well well looks like yami is jelous that someone took his little angle away awwe so cute).

Joey sigh and laughs " it seems noting gets through you huh well got to go see you later yug".

"Bye joey see ya later" he hung up the phone and walked back to where Yami was.

"Sorry that was my friend joey he was going to come here but I guess something came up" yugi said yami sighs in relief when he heard that he was just a friend no one was going to take his little angle.

Yami smiles "it ok I dont worry so what came up with your friend".

"Well he got a call from seto saying that he want to talk to him yeah that all he said well not really he said there's noting between them but I beg to differ but see him later".

" why dont we go see him now if you want".

"What really awesome but how are we going to get there".

"I will call my friends".

"But they drop you off and left"

Yami smirks "ohh you'll see I'll get my ways yami said while taking his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number"

The phone pick up how dare you ruin my sleep

Well why dont you get up you lazy butt and come pick me up

Bukura smirked why you can't walk

Yami smirks if you dont pick me up I will tell seto what you did last time while you were on his computer and mess with his stuff and that he had to fix which took him hours.

Yami smirks if you dont pick me up I will tell seto what you did last time while you were on his computer and mess with his stuff and that he had to fix which took him hours.

Bakura was angry "ok fine just wait I be there just dont dont tell Seto alright"

Yami smirks I knew he see it my way and winked to yugi which yugi blushes "good see ya later"

All you heard was some quite murmurs that sound like "you pay for this later Yami" then the phone hunged up

"Well that's that we are going to see my cousin ready to go"

Yugi smiled "Yep just let me lock up the shop and we will go alright"

Yami nod and yugi went and lock up the shop and they left to go to kaiba corp not knowingwhat is ahead of them of life ahead

* * *

We that it

Bye

Hope you like it

Do not own yugioh or it's character

Hope you review


End file.
